Analysis of the Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) data continues in the area of maternal infection. (The CPP is a prospective study of approximately 60,000 gravidae and the follow-up of their children through the seventh year of life.) The relationship of maternal infection during pregnancy with the later status of the child is being examined using both clinical and serologically-confirmed infections in the mother.